Favor
by AnacianHero
Summary: What starts out as a favor may change the life of one team member forever
1. Tony's Surprise

NCIS.

What starts out as a favor ends up changing the life of one team member forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own if i did Tony and Ziva would be together.

* * *

It had been an all to normal day, the team had just finished a case and Gibbs was briefing the directer. Abby had called McGee down to her lab to help her "Checkup" her "children." Ziva was trying to sort through her own thoughts about a certain someone. Tony was sleeping at his desk but Ziva noticed that he was tossing a little bit.

_Tony's Dream._

_He was seven years old and was playing a game with his four year old sister Isabella. They had been killing time outside until there mother was ready with supper. Bella always did what Tony wanted because he was her idol. At the precise moment they were playing Simon says._

_"Simon says spin around until you fall to the ground." Bella laughed but did it. Tony was chaseing her around and then she fell._

_"Ow, Tony.." Her arm was scrapped. Tony looked at it an noticed it wasn't that bad._

_"Bella it's not that bad." He made a face at her and she smiled._

_"You are coming with me." Tony whipped his head around. A man who couldn't have been that much older then his father marched up to him. He grabbed Bella and through her over his shoulder. With his other hand he tried to grab Tony._

_"Leave me alone! I'm not going with you!" He yelled when the man hit him on the head._

_"Tony!!!" He heard Bella scream his name before he blacked out. That was the last time he ever saw Bella._

Tony awoke with a gasp. It had been years since he had drempt about bella. The only logical explenation about it was that the recent case hit to close to home. Ziva by chance looked over at Tony and noticed his pale and haunted expression.

"Tony? Are you feeling alright?" The concern for her partner was evident. Tony could not over look it. He shook his head trying to see if that would help him forget about the dream.

"Yeah-" he cleared his throat. "I just had a bad dream is all." He let out a sigh. No matter what he couldn't let the memory come back and keep him from doing his job.

"If you want to talk, I am here for you." Ziva wasn't going to push him into telling her everything but she did want him to know that she was there if he needed it.

Before he had a chance to say anything Gibbs came down the stairs. "Ziva, DiNozzo, Your with me." Both of them jumped up.

"Where to Boss?" Tony asked as he and Ziva followed him to the elevator.

"Downstairs. The director has something that you need to see Tony." Gibbs pushed the buton that would lead them to Abby's lab. The ride down was quite and Tony couldn't think of anything that he would need to see.

Once inside the lab Tony and Ziva noticed a young women, 17 years old sitting and talking with Abby and McGee. For some reason Tony could not shake the feeling that he had seen her before. When the girl caught him staring at her she smiled.

"Tony, Do you have any idea who this is?" Abby asked. When he didn't respond she continued. "I want you to place your hand back on the scanner okay?" The women did.

"She came to the directer to see if she had any family. The director owed her a favor so we ran her prints through the system to see if there was anything." Thats when the computer beeped. "And we found this." Abby clicked the mouse and Tony's picture came up.

"Its a 45 percent match. She's your sister Tony." McGee looked at Tony. He seemed to be shocked.

"Bella? Is it really you?" When the girl nodded Tony went to her and hugged her. "I thought you were dead. How come you never tried to contact me?"

"Tony, It wasn't until this year that I learned i wasn't who i thought i was. I thought that you were just a dream. When i read about NCIS I wanted to see if they could help me"

Ziva smiled softly at the scene. Tony deserved to have something good happened to him after everything that happend. She felt a lump begin to form in throat. It took all the control she had to keep the pain off of her face.

"If you Excuse me." She sent a apologetic look at Tony before she left. Tony could also see some sort of pain in her eyes but it only lasted a minute.

"Tony, you should go and see if she is alright. I don't know why but something was broken in her look." Bella took a step back from her brother. "The Tony I knew would never let someone he knew be so broken."

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

When he left the room Bella turned to Abby. "What are Ziva and Tony to each other?" Abby just smiled and McGee looked away.

"It's not our place to say. They are partner so they do get along." McGee stated. Gibbs just shook his head.

Tony was looking for Ziva and found her by the stairs. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her knees were pulled to her chest. Her hair was down around her face and Tony was able to see that she was _crying._That shocked him the most. Ziva never showed any emotion let alone would she cry.

"Ziva?" Tony sat down next to her. When she didn't respond he gently pulled the hair away from her face. "Hey whats wrong?" He wasn't use to seeing her so broken that he couldn't help but feel a little bit panicked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't comprehend."

"It's understand Ziva," Tony let out a sigh. "I'm not as cold hearted as you think."

Ziva's head shot up and for a minute Tony thought she was going to bite his head off. "I have never called you cold hearted Tony. It's just that we you were reunited with your sister it made me think of mine. She was about the same age as Bella is when she was killed." A sob escaped her and it shock her whole body.

" Ziva-" He pulled her to him and let her cry. He didn't know how long they were like that but it had to have been at least a few minutes. Finaly the sobs stopped.

Tony looked down and saw that Ziva had cried herself to sleep. It made him wonder just excatly how much she let her emtions out. It wasn't healthy the way she always kept everything inside.

He gently picked her up and brought her to her desk. When the others saw Tony carring Ziva they gave him a questioning look. After she was safely in the chair at the desk he turned to McGee.

"She cried herself to sleep." Tony then grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and placed it on Ziva. McGee and Gibbs made a mental note. Tony had just told everyone earlier that he wasn't going to let anyone use it because of the price.

"Why was she crying? Ziva never cries." McGee asked. Gibbs shot him a look that said he crossed the line.

" Er- you see-" Tony began to answer but was cut off.

"I was remembering my sister." Ziva's voice was low. "She was the same age as Tony's sister when she was killed." She opened her eyes to see Tony sitting on the corner of her desk. Gibbs sent a sympathetic glance her way and McGee looked a little taken back. "What am i never allowed to show any signs about being a human? Do you even remember what today is?"

"Shit, Ziva I forgot." Tony's voice was soft. To him and the rest of the team today marked the day that Kate's death was avenged. To Ziva it was the day that her half brother Ari was killed.

"It does not matter. The past is behind me." She looked away from Tony. " I think that you should spend some time with your sister. Get to know her because life is short."

"Why don't you come with us? I don't think you should be alone tonight. Bella will have to deal." He smiled one of his "award" winning smiles.

"Okay."

"Good. When we are done here we can go." Tony set a look at Gibbs.

"Don't let me stop you guys, get out of here."

Tony and Ziva grabbed there jackets and headed to the elevator. Once they were out of earshot McGee turned to Gibbs. " You're letting them go because you're worried about Ziva, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Tony will keep an eye on her. She really should have told us before today. I was wondering why she wasn't herself today." Gibbs let out a sigh. " Good luck Tony, maybe you can brake down the wall that Ziva has built around herself."

* * *

Well there we go. I hope you enjoy please R&R. All feedback welcome.


	2. Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauty

NCIS.

What starts out as a favor ends up changing the life of one team member forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own if i did Tony and Ziva would be together.

* * *

_Tony and Ziva grabbed there jackets and headed to the elevator. Once they were out of earshot McGee turned to Gibbs. " You're letting them go because you're worried about Ziva, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, Tony will keep an eye on her. She really should have told us before today. I was wondering why she wasn't herself today." Gibbs let out a sigh. " Good luck Tony, maybe you can brake down the wall that Ziva has built around herself."_

Tony sent a few sideway glances at Ziva. He still couldn't shake the image of her crying from his mind. Also, when he first meet Ziva he told her that he wanted her brother dead. So it probly wasn't a shock to her that the team didn't remember what the day was to her. Hell, he felt guilty for not remembering himself.

"Tony? Why are you staring at me?" Tony was busted. He knew it and Ziva did too.

"Would you believe that i was looking at the scenery?" Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. Ziva I'm worried about you. okay? You don't have to be strong all the time." He was waiting for the comeback, the sign that she was okay but it never came. Instead what did almost broke his heart.

"How can i go aginst my training? How can i just let myself be me?" Even though she tried to fight it her voice held a hint of weakness.

"Well, you can start by having a good time with me and Bella tonight. Afterwords you will stay at my house and we will go to your apartment before work tomorrow. okay?" His eyes gave away the intensity of what he was feeling even though his words were soft.

"Only on two conditons. 1) I am not puting you in. 2) You will let me sleep in the bedroom so i can lock the door."

"Ziva, it's putting me out. Also, I guess i can sleep on the couch tonight." It was a habit to correct her on the mispoken langue. At least she was willing to let him look out for her tonight. In its own right he should have been ready fighting for her to stay.

"Okay, now all we have to do is save Bella from.. McGee!!!" McGee and Bella broke apart from what looked to have been a nice little make-out session. Both of them were bright red.

"McGee.. If i were you i would run as far away from here as i can." Tony's voice was very hostile and Ziva couldn't help but feel a little sorry for McGee.

"You might want to do what he says McGee.. I haven't seen him this angry since..." Ziva shut her mouth before she gave away to much information. This was going from a bad day to an even worse one. Was Tony going to kill McGee here and now? More then likely with the blood lust look in his eyes.

"Tony.. I don't think-" Her voice was cut off as the glass around her shattered. Tony grabbed her as he hit the deck and shouted. " Everyone down." His full weight was on Ziva and he could hear her moan lightly.

" Tony, Ziva are you guys okay?" McGee's voice broke the silence. He had pulled Bella down with him. She looked a little confused but other then that she was fine. Her eyes did widen a little bit when she noticed McGee grabbed his gun.

"I'm fine, Ziva?" When there was no responce Tony tried to shake her. "Ziva?" When he turned her over so she was lying on her back what he saw scared him. There was a trail of blood from her right temple that was flowing down the side of her face.

"McGee call ducky now." McGee did as he was told. The elderly man picked up on the second ring.

"_Yes Timothy, what is it?_"

"We need you to come down to Abby's lab. We have a problem."

"_What type of problem. Nothing better be wrong with my children or your dead McGee." _Abby's voice sounded far away to McGee.

"It's Ziva."

_"What happened to her?" _

McGee was quite for a minute. "It will be easier to explain once you get down here. Please hurry. I need to call Gibbs." With that he hung up the phone and hoped that Abby would forgive him for being rude. As he went to dial the phone number Gibbs voice rang out.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked as he noticed the broken glass. His expression turned from anger to concern when he saw Tony kneeling next to Ziva who wasn't moving.

"I think she hit her head pretty hard when we dove for cover boss." Tony then explained what had happened. His face was carefully blank but Tony noticed that his hand griping the coffee cup had crumpled it.

"Boss, Tony. I think I found something." The two men walked over to where McGee was. The object in question was a brick. However the brick had a note to it.

_You better watch out Ziva David. I am watching you. _There was something written in Hebrew that none of them could figure out. The three men looked at each other. It seemed that Ziva was in some sort of trouble.

"How is she?" Abby ran into the room and was closely followed by Ducky. Abby had to catch her breath while Ducky looked her over.

"It seems that she hit her head pretty hard. May i ask if you have an idea what hit her?"

"It was more like who. When the glass around her shattered like it did we hit the deck and I had grabbed her to make sure she got down." Tony didn't even flinch when Gibbs hit him upside the head.

"Thats for not being careful." He turned to Ducky. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We will know more when she wakes up Jethro. How ever i belive that Ziva will make a full recovery."

Tony went back to Ziva's side. " Come on Sleeping Beauty, Rise and Shine."

"I don't believe i have heard that one before." Her voice was low and the only one who heard her was Tony.

"Thank God you are okay."

* * *

Well there we go. Please R&R.


	3. Author Note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


End file.
